


On Unsteady Legs

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby!Rutherford, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Rutherford Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellandra and Cullen delight in their little ones first steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Unsteady Legs

Ellandra looks up, meeting Cullen’s glee filled eyes as he leans over their son, his small chubby hands wrapped tightly around Cullen’s index fingers, holding him up as he tries to stand shakily on unsteady legs.

Cullen lets out a small chuckle as Emerson stops, looking up at his father with an innocent grin, the few teeth that had pushed through sparkling at him. Cullen’s eyes are full of love as he leans down to press a kiss into the boys blonde curls, before looking back up at his mother.

“Come on Emerson!” she calls, holding her hands out and wiggling her fingers. “Come to Ma!” Emerson’s immediately drawn to the sound of his mother’s voice, his still garbled speech picking up as he turns to her, concentration written across his angelic face as he tries to take those few steps to her.

Emerson lets out a little squeal as he takes a few wobbly steps, earning him a laugh from his mother, nodding her head in encouragement. “You can do it little man!” she smiles, clapping her hands as he clings tighter to Cullen’s fingers, taking another step as he coos and giggles, laughing along with his parents.

Cullen expertly slides his fingers out from his sons grip, watching as the blue eyed little boy stumbles a little, before his feet carry him forward and into his mother’s arms. Ellandra laughs with joy, eyes sparkling as she picks Emerson up, cuddling him into her shoulder as he buries his face there, swinging him around slightly as she looks to Cullen, looking on with such an expression of love she almost melts right there.

Cullen steps into her one armed embrace, reaching up to stroke his sons back as he presses a kiss to his wife’s temple. “He just took his first steps.” Ellandra whispers, her voice wobbling slightly as tears fill her eyes, looking down at their little boy. “He’s growing up too quickly Cullen.” She whispers.

Cullen sighs, nodding as he kisses her cheek. “He is my love, but he can’t stay a baby forever.” He whispers back, tightening his hold on his family as his son’s head shoots up, a loud giggle crashing through the Rutherford’s quarters.

Ellandra laughs loudly as the one year old wriggles, forcing himself out of his mothers arms as he takes off again, stumbling around on shaky legs as he rushes towards the bed, then to her desk, familiarising himself with his new independence.

Cullen steps behind Ellandra, brushing her long auburn locks off her shoulder to press a kiss there, hugging her tightly from behind as they watch their son take his first steps by himself, into a larger world.

They smile together, hands clasped around one another’s as they watch their little boy, the perfect little angel that had all of Skyhold wrapped around his chubby fingers, his parents included. Cullen nuzzles her neck, biting down a little, smirking as her fingers dig into his.

“When are we going to get started on another one?” he murmurs huskily, nipping at her ear as she shivers, spinning around in his arms to lock her arms around his neck.

“As soon as he goes to sleep.” She whispers back, lips brushing up against his when she speaks. Cullen grins devilishly, stepping out of her embrace to sweep his son up into his arms. “Bedtime!” Cullen calls, instantly met with shrieks from Emerson.

Ellandra just stands and shakes her head, watching as Cullen carries their little boy towards the nursery.


End file.
